Untitled WakkaTidus
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: Wakka Tidus


Me: Hi, Everyone! i'm ffkhluvrgrl!

Peter: Uh, i think they can tell. i mean, isn't your name right under the title?

Me: Shut up.

Peter: ...

Me: blinks oh, yeah! everybody, this is Colossus, aka Peter Ratsputin. currently he is my only muse on duty (i have hired Riku from Kingdom Hearts and am thinking about Baralai from FFX-2). The main reason that only Peter is 'on duty' is that i own him. yes, he is mine. though they refuse to admit it, some of the very-high-up people at Marvel are aware of the fact that some crazy fangirl currently owns Colossus. they're not exactly sure WHO, though, and i plan to keep it that way. if they knew who i was, they would come and force me to give him back and/or kill me. (they WOULD do that, you know!)

Peter: you're paranoid. now, you promised me that you would write this story last night.

Me: what! i promised you i would write it tonight, you big dummy!

Peter: no, you didn't. you started writing MAYBE 5 minutes ago, and it is currently 12:09 am. it's morning, you liar

Me: grumbles

Peter: so get writing!

Me: turns to readers do you have ANY idea what it's like to have a big, muscular, 6'8"-6'9" mutant mentally shaking you silly to get you to write a story? I'm gonna die!

Peter: no, you're not. now start writing the story. it's now 12:12!

Me: grumbling I just HAD to pick Colossus... indecipherable grumbling

ANYWAYS, on with the story!

i FINALLY decided what couple i was going to write abou-

Peter: it's about time!

Me: zip it, or i won't write the bloody story!

Peter: pouting fine.

Me: giggles

Peter: what?

Me: you're so hot when you pout!

Peter: you think i'm hot when i'm doing ANYTHING!

Me: true...

now where was i?

okay, this is a Wakka/Tidus fic!

Wakka and Tidus suddenly appear out of nowhere

Peter and me: O.O

Peter: covers my eyes put some clothes on!

Wakka: but we were just getting to the good part!

Tidus: blushes

Me: yanks Peter's hand off my eyes yum... drools

Peter: um, hello? waves hand in front of my face c'mon! the intro is gonna be longer than the fic itself! it's 12:18!

Me: okies! Peter! Disclaimer!

Peter: ffkhluvrgrl in no way owns FFX. (Me: Yes i do! i bought it at Best Buy for $20! peter glares) Don't sue her, or i will pound you to a bloody pulp.

Me: PETER!

Peter: you wouldn't get anything anyway, except maybe get her grounded. Oh, and please review, or else she will refuse to write, and i will die.

Me: no, you won't.

Peter: raises eyebrow do you WANT me to continue being your muse?

Me: eyes start to water

Peter: eyes widen okay, okay, okay, i won't stop being your muse, just start, okay?

Me: grins big okay, but i might need a bit of your help... i'm a girl, and this fic is guy/guy...

Tidus sighed, rinsing off in the shower. 16 hours of traveling and fighting, having to put up with Yuna's whining and pretending he didn't get a hard-on when ever he watched Wakka's muscles rippling as he fought fiends. _He'd NEVER feel the same about me. He's obviously head-over-heels in love with Lulu. Too bad I saw her and Auron sneaking off last night..._ He sighed, feeling bad for the redheaded blitzball player. _I wish that i at least hadn't been assigned the same room as him... it's gonna be a loooooooong night..._

He closed his eyes, conjuring up an image of Wakka floating in the blitz pool. _At least I know he won't be up here for another hour or two..._ He moaned, his hand grasping himself and starting to pump, slowly but surely. "Wakka..."

_Wakka, he likes Yuna. Not you. You can't freak him out. I mean, it's better to have him as a friend then to have him hate you 'cause of the way you feel, ya?_ Wakka was too tired to stay downstairs. He needed rest. Plus, he knew Tidus wouldn't mind - he was just taking a shower. _Woah, stop thinking about that, ya? He's taken. And besides-_

Wakka's rain of thought was cut off as he entered he room, hearing a moan coming from he bathroom door. _What the- _ He cautiously tiptoed closer to he door, hearing another moan. _Yup, that's Tidus, all right. But who's in there with him?_ He remained silent, hoping to hear something to indicate if anyone was in there with Tidus and, if so, who.

Tidus kept pumping himself, steadily increasing his pace. "Unngh... Wakka..."

Wakka's head jerked back in surprise, barely stopping himself from making a surprised noise. _Wha? But- but- Tidus likes Yuna, right? But then, why is he moaning _my _name? Unless-_ Wakka bit his lip, stifling a moan as he realized what this meant.

_Well, I might as well surprise him; after all, it's be rude to just let him deal with this himself, _he mentally chuckled to himself. Deciding he couldn't wait for Tidus one more minute, he decided he should probably undress. Slowly, silently, he opened the bathroom door and made his way towards the shower.

Tidus thought he heard something, but dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. He continued pumping, his eyes squeezed shut. As he moaned again, he felt someone rip his hand off of his erection, replacing it with something warm and wet.

Moaning, his eyes flew open, and he looked down to see Wakka on his knees in front of him with a mischievous smirk on his face. Wakka's tongue crept out, trailing along Tidus' length, forcing his eyes closed.

_This can't be happening; I must be dreaming, Wakka likes Lulu, right? I mean-_ His train of thought was cut off as he felt something warm encircle him. His eyes flew open to see Wakka deep-throating him, forcing another moan out of his throat. _Well, I might as well enjoy this dream while it lasts, _he thought, fisting his hands in Wakka's hair.

Wakka increased his pace, one of his hands holding one of Tidus' hips to the wall, the other sliding up Tidus' stomach, playing with one of his nipples. Tidus moaned louder, and Wakka pinched the nipple in his hand, causing a sharp intake of breath from Tidus.

Gasping, Tidus' eyes flew open. _That kinda _hurt!_ Dreams aren't supposed to hurt! But if that hurt, then that means that this isn't a-_ Once again, all coherent thought left Tidus' mind as Wakka dragged his teeth up Tidus' erection. Tidus came with a shout, his seed filling Wakka's awaiting mouth.

Wakka greedily drank down all Tidus had to offer, and then, kissing Tidus' softening length, he made his way up Tidus' body, planting a trail of kisses as he did so. Reaching his lips, Wakka kissed Tidus, his tongue sneaking out to caress his younger lover's lips.

Tidus eagerly welcomed Wakka's tongue, wrapping his arms around the redhead. Reaching behind Tidus, Wakka turned the water off and then pulled Tidus into his arms, wrapping Tidus' legs around his waist.

Carefully stepping out of the shower, he slowly made his way out of the bathroom, his lips never leaving Tidus'. By this time, he was painfully hard; the proof of this rubbing against Tidus' ass. Placing Tidus on the bed, he reluctantly pulled his lips away from his blonde lover's. "Are you sure you want this? Cause after you say yes, there'll be no turning back, ya?"

Tidus nodded, slightly nervous but trusting that Wakka would do his best not to hurt him. Wakka turned suddenly, disappearing into the bathroom for a minute. _Did he change his mind, _ the young guardian worried. His worries were squashed when Wakka entered the room, carrying a bottle of lotion.

Wakka knelt before him, lathering his fingers with lotion. "Tell me if this hurts too much, ya?" Tidus nodded in reply, doing his best to relax. Suddenly, Wakka leaned forward, capturing Tidus' lips. Tidus moaned, eagerly allowing Wakka's questing tongue in. His eyes flew open when he felt one of Wakka's fingers pressing into his entrance, tensing suddenly. Wakka cursed, staring to remove his finger, but Tidus Grabbed his wrist, forcing him back in.

"Damn, that's _cold!"_ Tidus exclaimed. Wakka grinned, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He tentatively moved his finger, freezing when Tidus winced. "No, don't stop," Tidus pleaded, "it just feels a little... weird." Hesitantly, Wakka began to move his finger in and out.

Truthfully, it hurt like hell, but Tidus didn't want him to stop. He relaxed as best he could. After a while, the pain faded away, and he began moving against Wakka's finger. Capturing Tidus' lips again, Wakka inserted another finger, carefully sliding it into him. After a little while, he began to move his fingers, scissoring them, earning moans that sounded a lot like his name from his young lover. Eventually, he added a third finger, thrusting them in and out. All at once, Tidus whimpered, seeing stars. Wakka grinned, knowing he had found that one spot. He thrust his fingers in and out, hitting Tidus' prostate with each thrust in.

Tidus was in Heaven, but it wasn't enough...

"Stop..." came the small whimper, "Wakka, stop..." Wakka froze, afraid he had hurt the blonde. "Wakka, need you... need you NOW..." Grinning, relieved, Wakka grabbed the lotion and lubed up his impressive length.

"You ready?" he asked, awaiting his blond angels' permission to continue. Tidus nodded, and Wakka pressed his head into Tidus' tight passage. He moaned, but paused, waiting for Tidus to get used to his size before going in deeper. Tidus, impatient to have Wakka in him, thrusted up, burying most of Wakka's length inside him. Wakka moaned at the felling, and started to push in deeper, but he heard a whimper. His eyes flying open, he saw Tidus' eyes clenched shut, tears starting to form.

Feeling bad, he liked away the tears, then kissed Tidus full on the mouth, one of his hands grasping Tidus' once-again herd erection. He pumped slowly, kissing Tidus tenderly, feeling Tidus slowly start to relax. He pushed more of himself in, earning a slight whimper from Tidus. After another minute, Tidus was relaxed enough for him to completely sheathe himself in Tidus' hot passage. After a short while, Tidus tentatively thrusted up, causing Wakka to moan. Wakka grasped his hips, slowly pulling out and then thrusting back in quickly, brushing Tidus' prostate.

"Faster..." Tidus moaned. Wakka was all too happy to comply, thrusting in and out at a powerful rate. As Tidus' ass squeezed his length, Wakka could feel himself getting close. Slowing his pace, he moved one of his hands to Tidus' erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The combined pleasures quickly took Tidus over the edge, covering Wakka's hand. Tidus' ass muscles clenching around Wakka caused him to follow soon after. He thrust in deep, moaning as he spilled his essence into his new lover.

Collapsing onto Tidus, he rolled them over and licked his had clean. "Yum," he said, causing Tidus to blush. "I thought you liked Lulu," Tidus whispered, exhausted. Surprised, Wakka replied, "No, she's like a sister! Ever since I saw you, I've wanted you." Tidus smiled, snuggling up to Wakka, who was still buried in him. "Good." Wakka smiled gently, whispering, "I love you."

Tidus' eyes shot open, staring at Wakka, wide-eyed. "What?" Wakka, looked away, suddenly nervous. "I said I love you." Tidus leaned forward, capturing Wakka's lips. As he pulled away, he murmured, "love you, too."

Wakka smiled tenderly at his now-sleeping lover. He yawned, and, closing his eyes, drifted off to sleep.

Lulu giggled, lying in Auron's arms in the next room. "Well, I guess we know who Wakka likes," Auron teased her. Rolling her eyes, she pulled him into a kiss.

Me: Well? how did you like it?

Peter: sweatdrops Tidus and Wakka snuck out again. points to slightly open door, where moans are coming from

Me: Please be kind, as this is my fist ever lemon, and my first yaoi fic ever. Plus, I am female, so I don't know if i did everything okay.

Peter: PLUS, she wrote what she learned from other yaoi fics and such, seeing as she has never even been KISSED, much less ever had sex

Me: shut up, you!

Wakka and Tidus walk back in, clothes in disarray

Wakka: That was good, ya?

Tidus: I liked it...

Peter glances away, looking at author, who is drooling at him because he currently has no shirt on

Peter: and YOU were SUPPOSED to do this last night!

while Peter is distracted, Wakka pulls Tidus back into the room, locking the door behind them, which captures Peter's attention. he frowns, then goes back to talking to the author

Peter: It's almost 1 pm!

Me: hey, I had to sleep!

Peter: and now your sister is on the computer, which means that you can't use the internet on the laptop because SHE is using it!

Me: pouts

Peter: rolls his eyes just post this as soon as you can, okay?

Me: still pouting okay.

Peter: leans over and whispers in my ear

Me: face lights up HEY, name censored for sister's protection! GET OFF THE INTERNET!

Peter: shakes his head you can't NOW! she'll wanna know why! and you know how your sister feels about yaoi!

Me: turns to audience my little sister - who happens to be the only person who knows who i am that also knows that i like yaoi - has made it clear that she HATES yaoi; however, she won't tell anyone my secret, as we BOTH have secrets that we keep for each other, 'cause we know what our parents would do if they found out...

Peter: just en this already - you need to get back to your homework!

Me: looks at him strangely since when do you care so much about my homework?

Peter: since you have to write an one-act play for literature! now let's go!

Me: rolls eyes (to readers) well, bye! please review! oh, and constructive criticism is welcome, and flames will be used to toast marshmellows!


End file.
